Crossing the Line
by GothicAngel09
Summary: How far would you go if you lost the one you love to someone else?[RyouXOC.RyouXTea.]done
1. Action Taken

**Crossing the Line: Chapter One (Action Taken)**

**By: tamashiipurizuma**

**(Oh, btw, I've taken out all of the dialogue in my author notes because I don't want this story taken off. Just in case you missed them)**

**Hope this is easier to read! **

All I can feel is betrayal, anger, to put it simply.....emptiness. When I was with you, you opened up emotions in me that I had long since forgotten. You helped me to be honest with myself and trust the world once again. Why did you have to leave? Especially for _her. _How can you stand her? Now, I've never had anything against her, until she stole your heart, and left me with nothing but bitterness. And you bounced back quite quickly, didn't you? Did you ever love me? Or was it simple attractions and lust? So I'm really sorry Ryou, because all though it seems like you can live without me, I cannot live without you. I still love you very much, but I can't pretend to be happy for you when all I feel is pain. I also refuse to compete with her. So, this is something I have to do.

Rachel Kaiba felt slow tears run down her cheeks as she wrote the note- her suicide note. If Ryou wanted to leave her for someone else that was fine, but like the note said, she couldn't live without him. She wrote one more note.

_Seto, Mokuba, I'm so sorry. I know you may think this is selfish of me, but I can't help it. I love you both, please be strong and don't forget me. _

She slashed one of her wrists, and as the crimson flowed, she thought back at all the good times she and Ryou had spent together. That thought only made her cry harder. "This pain is so intense, but soon it will all be over." She slashed her other wrist, and as she lost consciousness she had one last thought.

"Ryou, Tea, I hope you're happy together." She collapsed and drew her last breath.


	2. Aftermath

**(Ok, since I forgot...I do not own Yugioh.) **

**Crossing the Line: Chapter Two (Aftermath)**

**By: tamashiipurizuma**

She was found that night by her little brother first. It was late, so Seto was home and Mokuba's screams brought in the older brother rather quickly. The sight was quite horrible by then with the blood everywhere and dried into the carpet. Both were shocked and horrified by what they saw. Neither moved for several minutes, until Seto went over and knelt beside her, examining the scene. It was then that he saw the two notes laying beside her.

"What's this?" he thought as he picked them up. They were stained in the corners, with blood. Looking them over, he saw one with his and Mokuba's name on it. As he read the short note his eyes filled with tears.

"Big brother?" Seto turned as he heard the soft voice behind him. "Come here Mokuba." He held out his arms and his brother came running into them, crying almost hysterically now. "Shh....its alright Mokuba.... It's going to be ok." He was trying to comfort him as much a possible, although his own voice was shaking as well.

"What happened here, big brother?" Seto didn't know what to say. How could he tell his little brother what really happened? "She...she, I don't know Mokuba. But I know where I can find out."

* * *

Ryou's house was very quiet that night. It was one of those rare nights that his yami was actually being good. Surprisingly, both Ryou and Bakura were sitting in the living room watching TV without problems. Unless you count the one time Bakura tried to free the sheep on the commercial (1) from the deadly "demon box", as he called it. After that, Ryou had promised Bakura that if he was good, he would let him go out tonight and do whatever he wanted. Bakura, being pleased, sat down and since then had been quiet.

"Hmm..." Ryou thought. "I should have tried this a long time ago. Although, if I did, most of the people in Domino would be in the Shadow Realm right now." Ryou sighed. What he wouldn't do to get some peace and quiet. Just then, he heard a loud pounding on the door. 'Who could that be?" he thought as he went to the door. He looked through the peephole to see Seto and Mokuba Kaiba standing on the other side, a furious look on the older brother's face. "I wonder what they want." Ryou barely got a chance to open the door before Seto stormed in.

"Ryou..." His normally emotionless voice was bordering dangerously on anger.

**I had no idea until I started doing this how many mistakes I made. Hmm... well, I hope you enjoy this better. I'll do the 3rd chapter later tonight. Ja ne! **


	3. Confrontations,and finding peace

**Chapter Three: Confrontations...and finding peace **

**By: tamashiipurizuma**

**I still do not own Yugioh... (Such a depressing thought...)**

"Seto, Mokuba, what's wrong? What are you doing here this time of night?" Seto did nothing except hand Ryou a note. "Here, this is for you. Rachel wanted you to have this." With that he walked away, a confused and saddened Mokuba trailing behind. Ryou opened the note, confusion etched on his face. "What is this?" As he read, he had to lean on the door to steady him. "No.... this can't be! What have I done?" "Ryou! What's taking so long out here?" Bakura yelled as he came to the door. What he saw surprised him. His hikari was sitting in the doorway, door wide open, face pale and full of pain. "Hikari, what's going on here? What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked, annoyance creeping in his voice. "You've left the door wide open. The white demons are getting in!" (AN: he means snow.hehe...) "Are you listening to me Ryou?"

But Ryou was not. All he could think of was the note clutched in his hand and that he had driven the girl he _really _loved suicide. I mean, sure he was going out with Tea now, but he had realized not too long after that Rachel had been the only one for him. Why hadn't he told her sooner how he much he truly loved her? Why had he even broken up with her in the first place? It had all been a mistake, a mistake that had led to some deadly consequences.

Three days later, at the funeral, Ryou was silent, staring seemingly at nothing. It was all he could do to refrain from screaming, right in front of everyone, "This is not supposed to be happening! This is all my fault!" He tried to stay away from Seto, who was obviously furious with him. And why shouldn't he be? Mokuba was also silent, trying to be strong, but anyone could see the obvious pain on his face. Seto tried to remain his usual emotionless self, but found he was unable to keep within the rage and sadness he felt. Everyone had shown up, which comforted Seto more than he would ever open up and admit to. It was a simple service; Rachel has always been a very simple person. Seto refused to say any words, and forbid Ryou when he wanted to say something. After everyone had left, Seto and Mokuba stayed behind to just, be with her alone for a little while. As they approached her gravesite, a small white piece of paper stuck out among the gray of the headstone and the bright colors of the flowers. Seto picked it up, curious. As he read, he could feel his rage, melting away. This is what the note said:

_Seto, Mokuba: I know this will never do justice for all the pain I've caused you, but I wanted to ask your forgiveness. I found out too late how much I loved your sister, and the guilt is a burden I'll carry with me always. I've decided to leave Domino for a while, maybe forever. I wish you both much strength in these hard days ahead. _

_Ryou Bakura _

**Hey guys! I hope this is easier to read. Maybe it'll bring in more reviews now! Hehe.... A girl can dream... Anyway, suicide is never worth it, not matter how good (or appealing) the idea seems at the time. If you ever need to talk and have no one else, email me! I've been through it, so I understand. And even if I don't, I'm also a good listener. So talk to me! And please review! (But I won't be offended if you don't.) **


End file.
